


dance like it was the end of the world

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now all he had were these final moments left with her. He might as well make it count, even with all the agony he was in from the torture.</p><p>“Princess,” Han said.</p><p>She didn’t say a word. She just looked down and continued to run her hand gently through his hair.</p><p>“Let’s dance,” Han said. [Missing Scene from Empire Strikes Back]</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance like it was the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted: 17. Last Dance

Han was a dead man walking. He knew it from the moment Lando mentioned he was giving him as the bounty hunter. He didn’t quite know how to feel about it. Relieved he didn’t have to run from Jabba anymore. Scared to die and see what was on the other side. His eyes moved up to Leia, her hands continued to run through his hair keeping him distracted from the pain he was in....now he knew how he felt....disappointed. 

Han even with his dangerous world he was looking forward to a whole life with Leia. And now when things were kindling between them fate had to step in and had been a cruel mistress. Now all he had were these final moments left with her. He might as well make it count, even with all the agony he was in from the torture.

“Princess,” Han said.

She didn’t say a word. She just looked down and continued to run her hand gently through his hair.

“Let’s dance,” Han said. 

“I don’t think are up for it,” Leia said raising her eyebrows in concern. But he narrowed his eyes almost pleading knowing he needed this. “Fine I will hold you up.”

Han’s muscles were screaming as Leia helped him to his feet. He immediately felt the need to collapse but he held himself up. He didn’t want this moment ruined. He wouldn’t let them have that. 

Han followed what he saw at a Cantana once during one of his many adventures. One hand on her hip the other gripping her hand lightly. He smiled as her hand rested on his shoulder. With no music to guide him he started humming a old Corellian tune he heard years and began moving in slow and tiny steps to the beat. It was the only thing he had the energy to do.

Leia sighed deeply and rested her head on his chest. She was taking in the last little moments she had with him. Han rested his chin on the crown of her head and closed his eyes. He pictured a life that would have happened they made it through this war together. Dates to exotic places. Dinners at cantanas. Stolen kisses on the Millenium Falcon, maybe even nights where they made love, staring at each other like they were the most beautiful things in the universe. 

Maybe they would have gotten married, Han was never the marrying kind. He thought the idea of having a ceremony to declare their eternal love when they could just say it in words was asinine. But he loved her that much that he would. They would retire on a beautiful home planet, have a few kids and grow old together telling stories about how they fell in love and their adventures to their grandchildren. 

All these images faded into now, just the two of them, dancing here in this cold cell just waiting for time to run out. 

A small smile grazed his lips. He may never have that life he wanted with her. But if he really thought about it, even if their time was short, the moments they shared, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
